


That one week in New York City [Done]

by BlueVelvet_39



Series: SmutShots [6]
Category: Gay - Fandom, Harry Shum Jr - Fandom, Love is Love - Fandom, Matthew Daddario - Fandom, New York City - Fandom, ShumDario - Fandom
Genre: Dinner, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gay, M/M, Man x Man, New York City, Shower Sex, Wine, love is love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-07-07 07:03:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15903294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueVelvet_39/pseuds/BlueVelvet_39
Summary: Matt and Harry could finally have what they always wanted, but never could have until now. Will it work?





	1. Chapter 1

Matt had a project he was working on with a friend in New York City. So, he was going to be in New York for a week. Matt had meetings all day. So, finally, he had time to himself. Matt went to a dinner bar to get a drink before heading back to his apartment. He kept a place there to stay when he needed to be in New York. He loved New York so when he got a chance to go he did.

"Well, I see I'm not the only one here in this beautiful city."

Matt turned to see who was talking to him.

"Harry," Matt said with a smile.

Matt hugged Harry which felt very nice, but they both pull away quickly. They sat down at the bar and ordered them a drink.

"What are you doing here?" Matt asked Harry.  
"Work, I just finished with some meetings, and now looking for some dinner. How about you?"  
"Me too. But I'm going to grill when I get home. I just stopped for a drink."  
"Grilling sounds good."  
"Would you like to come over for dinner?"

Harry looked at Matt for a moment.

"Sounds good, are you sure?"  
"Yes."  
"Okay."

Harry and Matt talked for a while and finished their drinks. Then headed to Matt's apartment. Matt and Harry both cooked. Matt grilled some steaks, baked potatoes, and sesame-soy shishito peppers. Harry made a tomato salad, avocado mango salsa and picked out some red wine. Finally, everything was done and looking delicious. They made their plates and a glass of wine. Then they went outside on the balcony to eat, and watch all the city lights come on. They talked some more, and when they were all done cleaning, Matt filled their wine glasses again. Then they went back on the balcony and sat on a little two seater chair. They sat in quiet for a while drinking their wine. Then Harry moved up like he was getting ready to leave, but then he leaned over to Matt and kissed him. Matt looked at him when he moved back from him.

"Harry?"  
"I'm sorry for that. I blame it on the wine. Maybe I should call it a night and head back to my hotel."

Matt looked at him.

"No, you should stay on my sofa, and you can go in the morning."  
"Okay, thank you."

So, they got up and made the sofa up for Harry. 

"Thanks for dinner, it was good. I liked it."  
"Your welcome anytime, Harry. I love our friendship."

They looked at each other for a moment. Then Harry turned away and sat on the sofa.

"Nite, Harry."  
"Nite, Matt." 

Matt looked at Harry, then left. He went to his room to get ready for bed. Before Matt went into his bedroom, he looked back at Harry. Harry was taking off his shirt, then he got up and took off his pants. He was in his boxers went he laid down on the sofa. Matt wanted to run his hands over Harry's body when Matt realized what he thought he shook his head, and went into his room and shut the door. Harry was laying on the sofa when he realized he never heard Matt close the door to his room. He got up and looked just in time to see Matt going into his bedroom and shutting the door. [Was he watching me?] Harry was thinking to himself. He laid back down, but couldn't sleep. Matt jumped in the shower. He let the hot water run over his body. The hot water steamed up the bathroom. Matt couldn't get the feeling of Harry's lips on his out of his head, and the smell of Harry's cologne, and the closeness of their bodies. Matt felt hands on him. He jumped and turned around. Harry was standing there. 

"What? Harry?"

Harry looked at him and put his finger to Matt's mouth. Harry when down, and Matt almost went to his knees. Harry wrapped his hand around Matt's dick and pushed it in his mouth. Matt fell against the wall of the shower. He didn't try to push Harry away this time. Matt wanted Harry as much as Harry wanted Matt. Matt started bucking his hips up pushing deeper into Harry's mouth. Matt could feel his dick going deeper into Harry's throat. When Harry would swallow around it, it would send shivers up his body. He couldn't hold himself anymore, and he tried to move Harry. Harry felt Matt trying to move him, but he knew Matt was going cum so he slapped his hands away, and grabbed Matt's ass and push him in one last time and that was it. Matt let him have it all in his mouth and down his face. Matt stayed laid against the wall of the shower. Harry got up and cleaned himself. He looked at Matt, and turn to get out of the shower. Matt grabbed him.

"Oh, no, you don't."

And he pulled him back in the shower.

"This is not over."  
"I didn't say it was. I'm going to wait for you on the bed."

Harry kissed Matt and left the shower when Matt came out of the bathroom. Harry had them wine glasses in his hands. Matt's eyebrow went up. But he sat on the bed next to Harry and took one glasses from Harry.

"It will help relax us."

Matt looked at Harry for a moment. Then looked away Matt sat there licking his lips. Then took a drink of wine. Matt looked at Harry, and Harry was watching him. Matt took their wine glasses and put them on the night table. Matt was standing in front of Harry. Matt parted Harry's legs and got on his knee between them. Matt looked up at Harry. Harry leaned over to kiss Matt. Matt kissed Harry back. Then Matt pushed Harry back some. So Harry leaned back to the bed some. Matt opened harry's towel and wrapped his hand around Harry's quivering member. Matt kept eye contact with Harry as he stroked his member over and over.

"Oh, Matt, oh."

Finally, when Matt could tell Harry was ready to let go, he kept moving up and down over his member. Then moved to the head and licked over it a few times and Harry let himself go all in Matt's mouth. Matt leaned back licking his lips and smiling up at Harry. Harry was looking at Matt in amazement.

"What?" Matt asked.

Harry shook his head and looked away.

"Wine?" Matt asked Harry.  
"Sure."  
"Harry, it's getting late, and I need to sleep this wine off."  
"Oh, okay. I'll go so you can get some sleep."  
"No, no.

Harry looked at him.

"I want you to stay."  
"I will. I'm going to the sofa."  
"I want you to stay in here with me."

Harry looked at Matt.

"I can't, I'm sorry, Matt."

Harry got up and left the room, and Matt sitting on the bed with a hurt look on his face.

BVFK: BVFF

{TBC} 

What do you think of this ch.? 

#SaveShadowhunters


	2. Chapter 2

Matt jumped up and went to his bedroom door and opened it. He was going to talk to Harry, but Harry was standing at his door still.

"Harry?"

Harry looked at him. 

"I'm sorry, Matt."

Matt looked at him and nodded.

"Can I come back in?"

Matt nodded and moved out of the way. Harry walked in, and Matt shut the door. Matt walked up behind Harry. Harry laid against Matt and Matt kissed over Harry's shoulder and neck. Harry let some little moans out which turned Matt on, he took hold of the back of Harry's neck and pushed Harry's down to the bed. 

"Stay, don't make me tell you again."

Harry nodded. Matt moved away for a minute, and Harry moved a little. Matt walked back over to Harry and hit him on his ass, and he jumped.

"What did I say?"  
"Stay."  
"Well, do it."

Matt walked away again. Then when he came back, he pulled Harry's ass up and pushed right into him deep. Harry let out a little sound but didn't move. Harry pushed against Matt when he would thrust into him, and Harry would moan loudly in pleasure and pain. The pain he wanted. Harry craved it. After Matt let Harry have it, and then he filled Harry with himself and his cum he laid over on top of him and got by Harry's ear. "

"That was your punishment for upsetting me, don't do it again or else."  
"I just might have to, Matt," Harry said with a smile on his face.

Matt smiled back at him.

"Let's get some rest."  
"For some more punishment later?"

Matt looked at Harry and just shook his head and laughed.

BVFK: BVFF

{TBC} 

What do you think of this ch.? 

Please, like, comment, bookmark for more, and share. Thank you, BV.


	3. Chapter 3

When Matt woke to his alarm clock, he didn't want to move. He Looked at Harry remembering their night. Matt wanted many more nights like that one. He watched Harry sleep some before he got out of bed. Matt was in the shower when Matt heard the shower door open. He turned and looked. Harry was standing there.

"Why didn't you wake me?" "You needed the rest." "Oh, I did." 

Matt just smiled at Harry. Harry walked over to Matt and started rubbing soap over Matt's chest. Matt shook his head. He grabbed Harry and pushed him up against the shower wall. 

"That ass is all mine." 

Matt got down on his knees and started leaving wet kisses all over Harry's ass, while he was doing that Matt reached around Harry and wrapped his hand around Harry's dick. He started moving it making Harry spill out little noises from his mouth. Matt took his other hand and moved it up between Harry's ass cheeks. He rubbed lightly over his hole a few times almost bringing Harry to his knees. Finally, Matt pushed in with his finger. Harry didn't know if he could take much more. Matt pushed in another and started to finger fuck him. Matt would pull them out some, then push them back in over and over into Harry's hole making him shake from the feeling it made in his body. Finally, Matt put in another finger. Make Harry beg for more than just fingers to be in him. Matt got up and pulled out his fingers and pushed in with something much bigger and harder. While all this was going Matt was still going at Harry's dick. He could feel Harry getting hard. He was ready, and so was Matt by now. So once Matt pushed in a few times that was all it took for the both of them. They both shot cum at the same time. Matt laid on Harry.

"I told you that ass is mine."

Harry laughed a little. 

"Anytime," Harry told Matt. "But now I need to go, Harry. Will I see you tonight?" "Sure, but it might be late." "Just text me later, Harry." "Okay." 

BVFK: BVFF

{TBC} 

What do you think of this ch.? 

Please, like, comment, bookmark for more, and share. Thank you, BV.

#Thatoneweekinnycsd on IG: bvfanfics, Wattpad: bluevelvet36, Ao3: bluevelvet_39 and Tw: bluevelvet78


	4. Chapter 4

After a long day at work, Matt made and ate dinner. Watched Better Call Saul and got a shower. Matt waited for Harry to message him, but he had not yet. He left the door unlocked just in case he was asleep when or if Harry was coming. Matt got in bed and shut his eyes. He started remembering their night together. Matt reached out to the table and picked up the lube that was there from last night, but not used. He put some in his hand and move his hand into his night pants. He roughly grabbed his dick and started working it over. Matt shut his eyes and pictured Harry in his mind and what they did the night before. Matt began to moan. What he was doing felt so good he started to move faster. All of the sudden he felt another hand. Matt opened his eyes, and Harry was standing over him.

"Let me."

Matt smiled and nodded. Harry moved over on the bed next to Matt. He ran his hand down Matt's body slowly until he got to his pants. Then he pushed into them and started working Matt's dick. Matt shut his eyes again and began to moan. Harry got next to Matt's ear.

"Cum for me, daddy."

Matt nodded again because he couldn't talk at the moment. Matt's body jerked, and Harry could feel Matt's warm liquid filling his hand. Harry kissed Matt then pulled his hand out and got up. He went to the bathroom to wash his hands.

"How was your day?" Matt asked Harry. "Good. Your's?" "Good. We got a lot done." "That's good, us too."

Matt had got up and took off his night pants and cleaned up while Harry was in the bathroom. 

"Did you eat?" "Yes, Derek and I went out for dinner."

Matt looked at Harry, but Harry was laying on Matt's chest after they got back in bed. So he kept talking. 

"Then his wife and their little boy came, and a few other people showed up. I was wishing I was here with you. So I left and came here."

Harry looked at Matt now. Matt smiled at Harry, then kissed him. They were happy together. They cuddle with each other and fell asleep.

BVFK: BVFF

{TBC} 

What do you think of this ch.? 

Please, like, comment, bookmark for more, and share. Thank you, BV.

#Thatoneweekinnycsd on IG: bvfanfics, Wattpad: bluevelvet36, Ao3: bluevelvet_39 and Tw: bluevelvet78


	5. Chapter 5

Harry and Matt woke the next morning still in each other's arms. Matt kissed Harry. Then Harry moved on top of Matt. While they kissed, Harry moved their bodies together. Matt moaned into Harry's mouth, and Harry smiled into their kiss. Matt flipped them.

"Wow," Harry said with a smile.

Matt smile back, then he started to kiss down Harry's body. Harry shut his eyes and smile. Then he let the moans roll out of his mouth loudly. Harry reached down to put his hands into Matt's hair and help him a little. When Matt finished, he moved back up to Harry's lips again. 

"Good Morning darling," Matt said with a big smile. "Morning love. So what are you doing today?" "Well, it's going to be a long day. I'm not sure if I can see you tonight." "What? come on, Matt." "I'm sorry, Harry, but I have to get my part done." 

Harry looked at him and smiled but not a happy smile. Matt kissed Harry. Then Matt got up and headed to the shower. Harry opened the door to the shower. Matt looked at him.

"Can I help with something?" Harry asked with a smile.

Matt looked at him and smiled.

"Most definitely."

Harry smiled and got into the shower with Matt. Matt wrapped his arms around Harry. They kissed. While they kissed, Matt ran his hand down Harry's body. He moved his hand between Harry's ass cheeks. Matt moved from Harry's lips to his neck now. Matt put one finger on Harry's hole and rubbed over it lightly a few times, then pushed it into Harry's warm hole. Matt pulled it out some then right back in over and over. Harry loved it, especially when Matt hit his G-spot over and over again and again. Matt put something bigger and better into Harry's hole. Which almost sent Harry to the floor if Matt didn't hold him up. Harry was feeling good. He was letting Matt know by his loud moans, that he was fucking him just right. After they shower Matt dressed and left. Harry did to about an hour later. While he was there, he saw an envelope laying on his things. So he opened it. It was a note and a key. Harry read the letter and held the key in his hand.

[You might need this for next time you come over. Don't like leaving the door unlocked. 

Love you, Matt]

Harry looked at the last part of the note. [Love you] 

"What?!?!?" 

Matt was on his way to work when he realized what he wrote on the note. He started to freak out a little. He pulled out his phone and called Harry repeatedly, but got no answer. 

"Oh god Harry, please don't be this way. Answer please," Matt said to himself.

BVPF: BVFF

{TBC} 

What do you think of this ch.? 

Please, like, comment, bookmark for more, and share. Thank you, BV.

#Thatoneweekinnycsd on IG: bvpanfamdom, Wattpad: bluevelvet36, Ao3: bluevelvet_39 and Tw: bluevelvet78

Yes, I know I'm not the most excellent storyteller or writer, but it's something I love to do to keep me busy. So I hope you enjoy my stories. If there are any mistakes, forgive me, Thanks, BV.


	6. The end...

Matt received one message from Harry.

[We should slow this down. I'll message you when I have time. Harry]

Matt didn't know what to do or say so he did nothing. Matt did his part like a professional. Then he went home. Matt made a drink and sat down. He looked at nothing, it same as hours passed, but it was only 45 minutes. Matt decided to get up and go to bed. On his way, he heard someone at his door.

***

Harry was in his room trying to sleep, but he couldn't without Matt wrapped up on him like he never wanted him to leave. And that's what he did. Harry jumped up and put on his jacket. He left his room as fast as he could, and he went to Matt's place.

***

When the door opened, Matt couldn't believe who he saw.

"Harry?" "I hope it was okay to come over. I need to talk to you." "Okay." "I'm sorry, Matt." 

Matt looked away.

"What do you want Harry?" "You Matt."

Matt and Harry looked at each other for a moment.

"You're the one that wanted to slow down, Harry." "I know. I got scared, Matt." "What about next?" "The only thing I promise is I will try to work things out and not leave you again, Matt." 

Matt looked away.

"Maybe this is not our time Harry. Maybe we should have never started this," Matt said.

Harry had tears rolling down his face. He laid Matt's key on the table and turned to leave. Matt watched Harry with tears in his eyes. Matt's heart couldn't have this. It was so wrong for them to end like this.

"Stop," Matt yelled.

Harry stopped at the door. Matt ran over to him and turned him to face him.

"I can't let you go, Harry."

Harry smiled at Matt. It was a sad smile.

"I don't want you to, Matt."

Matt pushed Harry up against the door and kissed him hard. Harry wrapped his hands around Matt's head to pull him into him more. Matt opened Harry coat and all Harry had on was night pants. No shirt, no boxers, just shoes, and pants. Matt just looked at him.

"I needed to be here, with you. I couldn't waste time to get dressed." 

Matt smiled. He started ripping off his clothes, so Harry took off what he had on. Matt picked Harry up. Harry wrapped his arms and legs around Matt. They kissed all the way to Matt's room. Matt managed to shut his door and push Harry up against the door. All Matt wanted was to be in Harry now. 

"Do you need to be opened?" "No, I want to feel you, pain and all." 

Matt kissed Harry and pushed into him. 

"Oh god, Matt."

Matt kissed Harry's neck as he pushed into Harry over and over.

***

Matt and Harry finally made it to Matt's bed. Harry was laying on Matt's chest he looked at Matt when Matt call his name.

"Yes?" "Harry, I love you. You don't have to say it till you're ready, but I'm ready to love you."

Harry looked at Matt and smiled. Then he kissed Matt and laid back down. Matt shut his eyes to go to sleep when he heard.

"I love you too."

Matt couldn't help but smiled.

The end...

BVPF: BVFF

What do you think of this ch.? 

Please, like, comment, bookmark for more, and share. Thank you, BV.

#Thatoneweekinnycsd on IG: bvpanfamdom, Wattpad: bluevelvet36, Ao3: bluevelvet_39 and Tw: bluevelvet78

Yes, I know I'm not the most excellent storyteller or writer, but it's something I love to do to keep me busy. So I hope you enjoy my stories. If there are any mistakes, forgive me, Thanks, BV.


End file.
